farfacinquefandomcom-20200213-history
Farfa's Structure Deck Tourney
Farfa's Structure Deck Tourney was a tournament on the Farfa Discord Server. A tournament meant to test the power of unaltered structure decks against each other. It started on Sunday October 14 and ended on _. Though there was more days of planning beforehand. There were 48 tourney slots but 49 participants, with carrotboi being replaced with Kappa, the 49th participant near the end of round 1. Notable participants were Farfa, Jordan, DensePineapple, No Dupes, XxYoshixX, Nerd Factor and Skrelpling. Rules This is the set of rules created by the moderation team. 1. Card for card of the complete structure deck, no added cards, not 3 of a structure deck 2. Play the format (no adjusted/custom banlist for this tourney) and rule set that structure deck came out in (ie, play MR3 rules for MR3 structure decks) 3. If there are cross rule set matches (ie. MR3 VS MR4) play on dueling book and apply the correct MR for the respective decks 4. All decks pre-MR4 will follow MR3 rules (no extra draw going first) 5. If a pendulum deck plays an MR4 deck the pendulum deck will follow MR3 rules (no pend zones in the S/T zone) 6. ALL duels will be in match format The Participants # Jordan playing Emperor of Darkness # DUI Duelist playing Spellcaster's Command # SpacesMaster playing Machine Reactor # Mausrad playing Spellcaster's Judgment # Linkcat playing Dragon's Roar # Turtle playing Lost Sanctuary # Jaydon145 playing Zombie World # Mygo25 playing Cyberse Link # Bossplayer23 playing Realm of Light # Kryll playing Powercode Link # Merlin playing Starter Deck Yuya # Phunto playing Samurai Warlords # Shadow playing Machine Re-Volt # Dadar playing Gates of the Underworld # Farfa playing Dragons Collide # Cowllie playing Onslaught of the Fire Kings # DensePineapple playing Fury from the Deep # Drangomix playing Synchron Extreme # GellyBelly playing Saga of Blue-Eyes White Dragon # Skormory playing Rise of the Dragon Lords # HearthStoneIsMyCity playing Rise of the True Dragons # IV playing Structure Deck Seto Kaiba # Twiggy playing Geargia Rampage # Amazeberrilicious playing Realm of the Sea Emperor # Rayden playing Pendulum Domination # Yugitom playing Zombie Madness # QuashGod playing Invincible Fortress # Lepprince playing Machina Mayhem # Omar playing Lord of the Storm # Fizzhing playing Warrior's Triumph # Masahiro (originally Carrotboi who had to drop out) playing Structure Deck Yugi Moto # Celza playing Starter Deck 2006 # Tumi playing Dinosaur's Rage # Gnetz playing Dragunity Legion # Incognito playing Wave of Light # Ithi playing Duelist's Toolbox # Nerd Factor playing Master of Pendulum # Skrelpling playing Starter Deck Codebreaker # Aory (originally YummyCailer) playing Xyz Symphony (second chance in tourney) # The Dragon Master playing Cybernetic Revolution # No Dupes playing Dinosmasher's Fury # FelixWyn playing Blaze of Destruction # Aory playing Starter Deck Joey # Dinoman playing The Dark Emperor # Arsion playing HERO Strike # Greg501 playing Warriors' Strike # XxYoshixX playing Lair of Darkness # Randuin playing Structure Deck Marik Bracket Tumi, Gnetz, Incognito, Ithi, Nerd Factor, Skrelpling, YummyCailer, The Dragon Master, No Dupes, FelixWyn, Aory, Dinoman, Arsion, Greg501, XxYoshixX and Randuin had byes for round 1. With 32 remaining participants dueling, the first match ups are: Jordan VS DUI Duelist SpacesMaster VS Mausrad Linkcat VS Turtle Jaydon145 VS Mygo25 Bossplayer23 VS Kryll Merlin VS Phunto Shadow VS Dardar Farfa VS Cowllie DensePineapple VS Drangomix GellyBelly VS Skormory HearthStoneIsMyCity VS Celza Twiggy VS Amazeberrilicious Rayden VS Yugitom QuashGod VS Lepprince Omar VS Fizzhing Carrotboi VS IV Results Round 1 Each pair was given 48 hours to complete their round 1 duels. Jordan, SpacesMaster, Turtle, Jaydon145, Kryll, Phunto, Shadow, Farfa, DensePineapple, GellyBelly, HearthStoneIsMyCity, Amazeberrilicious, Yugitom, QuashGod, Fizzhing won their duels, Carrotboi dropped out and was replaced by Masahiro. Masahiro won against IV advancing to round 2. Round 2 Another 48 hours were given to complete this round. Jordan, GNetz, Turtle, Ithi, Nerd Factor, Skrelpling, Aory, Farfa, No Dupes, FelixWyn, HearthStoneIsMyCity, Amazeberrilicious, Arsion, QuashGod, Fizzhing and Randuin won their duels. Round 3 24 hours were given to complete this round. Jordan, Ithi, Skrelpling, Farfa. No Dupes. HearthStoneIsMyCity, Yugitom and Fizzhing won their duels. Controversies Starter Decks During round 3 of the tournament, Farfa noticed that his opponent, Aory, was playing Xyz Symphony, a starter deck. This made Farfa mad and confused, because the tournament was supposed to only include structure decks to test their strength against each other. He claimed that the tournament was ruined due to this problem. He then asked the mods, why did they included starter decks. The mods replied that they put in 6 starter decks, because if the tournament had been made with 42 decks that would lead to a strange number of brackets. What prompted this situation in the first place was that the mod Ferno wanted 32 decks to take part in the tournament but the Robkek asked for it to be 48 because it's a multiple of 16, which therefore creates a clean bracket, while also including all structure decks. Ferno asked Skrelpling what 6 starters to include while claiming to Farfa that "some idiot" (referring to Skrelpling) had put a starter on their sign up sheet. Starter decks being stronger is being proven currently as Ithi and Skrelpling were able to easily win their matches. The starter decks that were available in the tournament were: Joey, 2006, Duelist Toolbox, Xyz Symphony, Yuya and Codebreaker. Noble Knights of the Round Table Box Set That same day, GellyBelly brought into question if Noble Knights of the Round table was considered a Structure Deck As it was not included in the tournament. The proof provided was a link to the Wiki that listed it as a Structure Deck from the game Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Arena. That Structure Deck was a copy of the deck within the Noble Knights of the Round Table Box Set. This asked the question if the box set contained a Structure Deck or not. Farfa first checked the list of official Structure Decks and found that it did not appear on such a list. However, some of the members of the chat called into question of what defined as a Structure Deck, first arguing that it came in a box much like a Structure or Starter Deck. Expecting a Structure Deck Box, Farfa searched on multiple purchasing websites and determined that you could not buy it separate from the Box Set. Through unboxing videos, it was determined that it came in a plastic wrapping. However, during Dzeeff's unboxing video, he referred to the deck as a Structure Deck, causing further confusion. When citing the official box set page, it was determined that the deck was a "pre-constructed" Deck, however, this also called into what it means for a deck to be "pre-constructed" as Starter and Structure Decks could both be considered as such. Jetelu gave the definition from the Wiki of what separates a Starter Deck from an Structure Deck. Farfa was not satisfied with the definition, calling Dzeeff to get a second opinion on the matter. Dzeeff would cite his series in which he reviewed Structure Decks, saying he got the structure decks from the Wiki and that the deck within the Noble Knights of the Round Table Box Set was not considered a Structure Deck. Ultimately a poll was made, asking the chat if the deck was a Structure Deck. The verdict was made that it was not a Structure Deck with 54.9% of the votes saying no, with 45.1% saying yes. Hiatus After round 3, the tournament suddenly stopped. This is a result of Farfa wanting to play the Top 8 matches live on stream for content and to hype the Tournament series he was planning on debuting on his YouTube channel; however, at this time Farfa went on a mini-hiatus from streaming resulting in the Tournament been halted. Attempts to restart the Tournament once Farfa returned were put off by Farfa who gave the impression of no longer wishing to continue with the Tournament at all. It has became a joke on the Discord server to ask when the tournament will finish. During the hiatus, the Soulburner and Order of the Spellcasters Structure Decks were released. A restart of the tourney may happen once 48 structure decks in total are released.Category:Events